


What if stars got lonely?

by Anxiety_Muffin



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Lonliness, M/M, Swearing, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin
Summary: Kenny's alone at Stark's Pond at 3 in the morning with too many thoughts(Hehe, sorry, it's almost 1 in the morning right now and depressed me decided to vent through Kenny.)





	What if stars got lonely?

It was dark, almost too dark to see anything, thought it was just the right dark Kenny enjoyed. Though if he had to be honest with himself he'd prefer pitch dark but he can't really help the fact that after being in the darkness long enough your eyes start to adjust and you can see things again. Somewhat. Kenny was currently sitting down in front of the giant abyss of water that is Stark’s Pond at 3 in the morning. No ones comes around here that often anymore, especially not so early in the morning so it was a perfect place to be to get some alone time. Lets just say… Kenny didn't feel so great right now. Well, no, that's an understatement. Right now Kenny feels like pure shit. His chest feels like it's trying to cave in on itself and he might just cry, but Kenny isn't going to cry, Kenny doesn't do crying in front of people or alone.

Kenny didn't feel sad, or mad, or upset, or happy, or worried, he just felt empty. It's been awhile since he's really talked to any of his friends, though he isn't sure who's fault that is. On one hand he is starting to distance himself. Stopped taking the bus stop and walking instead, even if he lives the farthest from school. Started skipping lunch, instead leaving the building to feed the rats behind the community center.

Maybe Kenny is just being selfish, but he kind of hoped his friends would notice his absence, at least try to see what's up. But nothing, nothing all. It's like they were never friends with him, it's like he never existed. The tightening in his chest gets worse, he hates this feeling but he doesn't know how to make it stop, his whole life dealing with it the best solution he's ever been able to come up with is just letting it pass.

If Kenny has to be honest with himself, he absolutely hates South Park. If he could, he'd leave right now, run for the hills and never look back. Fuck everybody, fuck everything, this is just a literal hell hole that has brought him nothing but pain and suffering since he was born. Leaving won't change a single goddamn thing, no one would even notice or care.

Kenny has to stop that wild train of thoughts, as true as all that is he still has to stay for Karen. Karen is his everything, she's such a wonderful and sweet little sister that always manages to make Kenny smile no matter how he feels. If he left, he'd be hurting her, and that's the last think Kenny would ever want to do ever, she's the only thing keeping him sane in this dump hole of a place anymore.

Kenny leans back, laying down on the damp grass and looking up at the sky. Sometimes Kenny has wondered what it would be like to be a star, there wouldn't really be much to do up there. Kenny has also wondered what it would be like if stars had feelings and could do things. Would they talk to each other? Would they play fun games and laugh? Would they mourn over the death of others? Would they feel alone, abandoned, like they're truly nothing, just like he felt right now? Kenny has to stop thinking about it, it's making his chest tighten more and he's worried he might actually break his own rib cage with all his self destructive thoughts.

Suddenly though, Kenny hears something behind him… Footsteps? How? Who could be out here so late and _why_? Before Kenny can sit up and look over at the intruder a shadow looms over him.

“What are you doing out so late, McCormick?” Craig asks, looking down at the boy in the orange parka under him.

Kenny laughs at that, sitting up finally and turning head head to look at the asshole with a blue hat. “I could ask you the same thing, _Tucker_.”

Craig rolls his eyes “Well if you must know, I woke up at an ungodly time in the morning for some bizarre reason and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to go on a walk and stumbled across you. Now, you going to answer me?”

“Heh, lucky, I haven't even slept yet. I just wanted to go somewhere alone and quiet, this place is a lot better than my house so why not.” Kenny looks back at the pond, Craig decides to sit next to him.

“So, why where you crying?” Kenny glances over at Craig really confused

“Crying? What do you mean?” Craig doesn't look away from the water

“I saw that your eyes were red, I know you don't cry often so what's up?” Kenny didn't really know what to say to that, how would Craig even know something like that? Because Kenny doesn't answer Craig looks over at him now “I know I don't do feelings too well, but if you want you can talk to me about stuff that you're thinking about, I won't tell anyone.” This makes Kenny chuckle

“Heh, thanks Tucker, but I'd probably just sound like a whiny little kid if I told you how I felt, it's not important anyways.” Craig thinks about it for a moment

“That's okay, will you tell me what you're feeling if I promise I won't judge? I don't know, I just remember being told that keeping in your feelings isn't isn't too healthy and thought maybe I could help a bit since I'm here and all and no one else is around.”

Kenny's face falls, this is something he really didn't expect from Craig, I mean he knows he doesn't know much about the guy but this just feels weird. “I… Guess I could tell you.” Kenny sighs before continuing “Do you think it's selfish to… Want people’s attention?” Craig thinks for a moment

“Not sure, what do you mean?”

“I just- Lately I've been avoiding my friends, and they don't seem to notice or care in the slightest, no one seems to, and that kind of hurts. Though, I shouldn't be feeling this, they deserve to do whatever they want with their lives even if that means shoving me out of it, I just wish I didn't care so much about it because no one else seems to.” There's a long silence, it's really making Kenny nervous. Did he say something wrong? He looks over slightly, “Craig…?”

Craig's just staring out into the pond, deep in thought about something. Kenny is about to repeat his name before Craig cuts him off by finally replying.

“No, I don't think that's selfish at all. I'm sorry you have shitty friends, most of the people here are like that and honestly couldn't care about someone if it isn't themselves.” Kenny actually smiles at this

“Heh, yeah, people here seem to do that a lot, but I can't really do much about it.”

“What if I did?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if I did something about it?” Kenny looks at him in deep question, still not funny getting it

“What do you mean? What would you even do?” Craig finally looks over at Kenny

“Want to skip school tomorrow and go somewhere?”

“What? Where is this coming from?”

“Well, you said you're sad that no one is talking to you, so I thought why not we take a day to go somewhere and have fun.”

“But, what about school? Wouldn't your parents get mad if they find out you skipped? Or your friends, you can't just ditch them to hang out with me-” Craig cuts him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

“Shooosh, you need to stop worrying, I'll figure something out okay? Now, where would you want to go?” Craig moves his hand back to his side and looks at Kenny waiting for an answer

“Ummm…. I don't know, McDonald's…?” Craig smiles, it's small, but it's still very real and very there.

“Sure, McDonald’s it is then. And before you ask, I'm paying and there isn't going to be any questioning it.” Kenny chuckles

“If you insist” Craig stands up now and looks down at Kenny

“You should probably head home now, it's almost four and you need enough energy to enjoy tomorrow with me.” Kenny stands up as well

“Yeah, probably.” They start to make their way home, since Craig’s house is along the ways to Kenny’s, they start walking together.

“Thanks for talking with me Craig, you really didn't have to…”

“It's fine, glad I could be of help.”

As they walk, Kenny looks up at the sky. It's kind of funny, Kenny hadn't noticed that the clenching in his chest has left him. Craig notices Kenny looking up at the sky and looks up as well, looking at all the pretty stars that glow so brightly in the sky above.

“They're beautiful, aren't they?” Craig comments, and Kenny nods in agreement, then some of his thoughts from earlier start to surface again.

“Hey, Craig, have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be a star?”


End file.
